Trug und Täuscherei
by Mark Soul
Summary: Ob Genma und Soun wohl mehr Erfolg bei der Vereinigung der Kampfsportschulen gehabt hätten, wenn sie nicht ganz solche Holzköpfe gewesen wären?


_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_   
  


**"Trug und Täuscherei"**

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

Von Mark Soul   
  


Disclaimer:   
Ranma 1/2 und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa. Ich habe keinerlei Rechte daran und diese Fanfiction erfüllt keinen finanziellen Zweck.   
  


* * *

Irgendwo in Japan ... 

Es war späte Abenddämmerung, die Zeit wo die Sonne grade hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war. Nicht mehr hell, aber auch noch nicht dunkel, und alle Farben wirkten irgendwie grau und trist. 

Obwohl diese Tatsache auch damit zu tun haben konnte das es in Strömen regnete. 

Zwei Gestalten stapften Mißmutig durch den aufgeweichten Schlamm eines Feldweges. Die kleinere, hinterdrein laufende Person war weiblich. Nasses rotes Haar klebte in Strähnen an ihrer Stirn, ebenfalls nasse und zu große Kleidung schlabberte an ihrem Körper. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte ihre Stimmung, die gut zum Wetter paßte, wieder. Mit mürrischen Blick schleppte sie sich und den Wanderrucksack auf ihrem Rücken Schritt für Schritt weiter vorwärts. 

Die zweite Person war kein Mensch. Obwohl der aufrechte Gang, der schmutzig-weiße Gi den er trug, und der Rucksack ihn fast wie einer erscheinen ließen. Es war ein Panda, fast zwei Meter groß, und mit dem schwarz-weißen Fell das für diese Gattung Bär so typisch ist. Aus dem Gesichtsausdruck des Tieres, obwohl in seiner Mimik wesentlich eingeschränkter als ein Mensch, konnte man erkennen das ihm das Wetter ebenso wenig behagte wie seiner Begleiterin. 

Das ungleiche Paar setzte schweigend weiter seinen Weg fort. Mit zunehmender Dunkelheit ließ auch der regen nach, bis er schließlich ganz aufhörte. 

Kurz darauf blieb das Mädchen stehen und blickte schniefend hinauf in den Nachthimmel. Der Panda ging noch ein paar Schritte weiter, bis er merkte das sie ihm nicht mehr folgte. Er sah sie fragend an und stieß ein aufforderndes Brummen aus. 

Das Mädchen schüttelte zur Antwort mit dem Kopf. "Vergiß es, Oyaji. Ich gehe heute keinen Schritt mehr weiter." 

Der Panda holte eine Schild hinter seinem Rücken hervor und kritzelte etwas darauf. {Wir haben es eilig!} 

"DU hast es eilig." Der Rotschopf verschränkte demonstrativ ihre Arme. "Du treibst mich schon die ganze Zeit wie ein Verrückter durch den Regen. Jetzt ist es dunkel, und ich bin naß bis auf die Knochen und müde." 

{Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich Tokio erreichen!} 

"Du kannst ja schon Mal vorgehen wenn du willst. Ich schlage jetzt hier mein Zelt auf." Sie begann den Rucksack abzunehmen. 

{Du klingst wie ein Mädchen! Schwach und weinerlich.} 

Das Mädchen stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. Dann ließ sie den Rucksack zu Boden fallen, packte den Bär am Halsfell und zog ihn zu sich runter, so das sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. "Und wessen Schuld ist das?" rief sie zornig. Anstatt hier in Japan rumzugammeln, sollten wir in China nach einem Gegenmittel suchen." Sie ließ den Panda los, schnappte sich ihr Gepäck und entfernte sich vom Feldweg. "Dieser Körper ist zu schwach, hat zu kurze Beine zum Laufen, alles fühlt sich FALSCH an. Vor morgen früh gehe ich keinen Schritt mehr weiter!" 

Der Bär lief hinter ihr her, verstellte den Weg und hielt ihr ein Schild vor die Nase. {Wir MÜSSEN weiter!} 

"Vergiß es!" 

In diesem Augenblick fing es wieder an zu regnen. Mensch und Tier standen sich gegenüber, während die Schrift auf dem Schild langsam verlief. Schließlich grunzte der Bär und schrieb etwas auf die Rückseite: {Vielleicht hast du recht. Schlagen wir unser Lager auf.} 

Kurze Zeit später stand ein kleines zwei-Mann Igluzelt an einer geschützten Stelle zwischen den Bäumen, und Mädchen und Panda hatten es sich im Inneren bequem gemacht. Eine am Gestänge aufgehängte Leuchte verbreitete schummeriges Licht, und auf einem Petroleum-Kocher blubberte eine verbeulte Kanne vor sich hin. Beide Insassen blickten das dampfende Wasser an, als wenn sie auf etwas warteten. 

"Weshalb hast du es eigentlich so eilig nach Nerima zu kommen?" brach das Mädchen das Schweigen. "Was gibt es dort besonderes? Erwartet uns dort etwas?" 

Der Panda zog ein Schild hervor und begann eifrig darauf zu schreiben. {Ja, dort erwartet und etwas. Es ist eine lange Geschichte, sie begann noch bevor du geboren wurdest...} 

"Verwandle dich erst," unterbrach das Mädchen, und hielt ihm die dampfende Kanne vor die Schnauze, "sonst dauert das ewig." 

Der Bär legte Holz und Stift beiseite und kippte sich heißes Wasser über den Kopf. Und etwas seltsames geschah: Aus dem Tier wurde ein glatzköpfiger, fettleibiger Mann Ende dreißig. Saotome Genma, wandernder Martial Artist, Meister des Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu und Opfer der Quellen des Unglücks, nahm wieder seine menschliche Gestalt an. 

"Es war damals, als du noch nicht geboren warst, Ranma," begann er. "Ich war sehr gut mit einem Mann namens Tendo Soun befreundet, einem Bruder der Kunst. Wir waren jung und voller Pläne für die Zukunft. Beide wollten wir ein eigenes Dojo gründen, mit einem eigenen Stil des Musabetsu Kakuto." 

Ranma das Mädchen hörte schweigend zu und verwandelte sich mit dem restlichen heißen Wasser in Ranma den Jungen. 

"Von diesem Gedanken ausgehend, sind wir später auf eine ziemlich verrückte Idee gekommen. Es war auf der Junggesellen-Abschiedfeier meines Freundes (auf der wir viel zu viel Sake getrunken hatten), als Tendo den Einfall hatte, unsere Kampfsportschulen später durch die Heirat unserer Kinder zu vereinen." 

Dem Jungen klappte die Kinnlade nach unten. "Durch Heirat vereinen?" Dann sprang er auf, wobei er mit dem Kopf gegen die Zeltdecke stieß. "Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte! Ich laß mich doch nicht-" 

"Beruhige dich, Sohn!" schimpfte Genma. Normal fuhr er fort: "Ich weiß das es eine dumme Idee war, noch dazu aus Alkohol geboren. Ich habe auch nicht die Absicht dich mit jemanden zu verheiraten den weder du noch ich jemals zu Gesicht bekommen haben. Du bist noch lange nicht bereit für ein häusliches Leben, es würde dich nur schwach machen." 

Das beruhigte Ranma, verwirrte ihn aber auch. "Und was wollen wir dann bei deinem Freund?" 

"Unglücklicherweise erkennt Tendo nicht den Weg, den ein wahrer Martial Artist gehen muß. Noch dazu hält er viel auf die Ehre seiner Familie, er wird auf das Einhalten des Versprechens bestehen." 

"Ein Grund mehr fortzubleiben," murrte Ranma. "Wenn wir erst einmal da sind, sitzen wir in der Falle. Besser ist es, die Sache einfach zu ignorieren, und-" 

Genma gab seinem Sohn den 'Blick', und schnitt ihm damit effektiv das Wort ab. "Saotome Ranma. Ich mag zwar nicht so versessen auf Ehre sein wie mein Freund, aber ich werde kein Versprechen brechen, auf das ich einen Schwur geleistet habe." 

"Würdest du dich bitte mal entscheiden was du willst, alter Mann? Entweder nicht hingehen und so weitermachen wie bisher, oder hingehen und mich verheiraten." Ranma gab seinem Vater den 'Blick' zurück. "Und ich rate dir nicht das Letztere zu wählen..." 

Der ältere Saotome blieb von der Drohung unbeeindruckt. "Wir werden beides tun. Wir werden die Tendos besuchen. Und wenn sie eingesehen haben das du noch nicht soweit bist, werden wir mit intakter Ehre weiterziehen." Genma rückte an Ranma heran und legte ihm kameradschaftlich den Arm um die Schulter. "Das Ganze muß natürlich echt wirken. Du mußt so tun als wenn es dir mit dem Versprechen ernst ist. Tendo hat drei Töchter - du wirst zu ihnen allen nett sein müssen. Zeige dich von deiner guten Seite, gehe mit jeder ein paar Mal aus, tu so als wenn du Interesse hast. Und dann..." Er schmunzelte. 

"Und dann?" hackte Ranma nach. 

"Und dann wirst du ihnen freundlich erklären, das du mit keiner von ihnen eine Zukunft siehst. Tendo wird nichts dagegen sagen können, es sei denn er will eine seiner Töchter in eine unliebsame Heirat zwingen - was ich bezweifle." Er wirkte sehr selbstzufrieden. "Und wir können mit intakter Ehre weiterziehen und deine Ausbildung als Kampfsportler in Ruhe beenden. Was hältst du von meinem Plan?" 

Ranma war ernsthaft überrascht. Er hatte seinen Vater immer für einen Trottel gehalten, eine solche Überlegung hätte er ihm nie zugetraut. "Nicht schlecht. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, das könnte sogar funktionieren." Er sprach schnell weiter als Genma den Mund aufmachte. "Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich muß mir Mühe geben und freundlich sein. Ich schaffe das schon, keine Sorge." Leise fügte er hinzu: "Ich hoffe nur das es nicht allzu lange dauert." 

Genma schmunzelte. "So ist es gut, Sohn. So ist es gut." 

* * *

Tokio, Nerima ... 

Tendo Soun saß im Samuraisitz auf der Veranda hinter seinem Haus und blickte über den Garten. Ein Fisch sprang aus dem Teich, schlug einen Salto in der Luft und glitt zurück ins Wasser, doch Soun bemerkte es nicht. Er saß nur da und starrte. 

Nabiki blickte durch die Terrassentür auf ihren Vater und begann allmälig sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie war es gewohnt das er manchmal Minuten lang nicht wirklich anwesend war - oft dachte er dann an seine verstorbene Frau - aber diesmal schien es anders zu sein. Diesmal schien er ernsthaft über etwas nachzudenken. 

Die zweitälteste Tochter war sich sicher, das es etwas mit der Postkarte zu tun haben mußte die ihr Vater heute morgen bekommen hatte. Er hielt sie noch immer in den Händen, zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger eingeklemmt, und tippte mit der Kante gedankenverloren gegen seine Unterlippe. 

Für Nabiki stand fest das sie den Inhalt dieser Karte kennen mußte. Als sie jedoch näher schlich und Soun über die Schulter schielen wollte, wandte dieser plötzlich den Kopf zu ihr um. 

"Ah, Nabiki. Ich wollte grade nach dir rufen. Komm, setz dich einen Moment zu mir," sagte er und klopfte mit der flachen Hand neben sich auf die Dielen. 

Mit leicht errötetem Gesicht, das sie erwischt worden war, setzt sie sich neben ihren Vater, versuchte aber trotzdem noch einen Blick auf die Karte zu erhaschen. Doch Soun ließ sie im Ärmel seines Dogi verschwinden, alles was sie sah war das Motiv auf der Vorderseite: Ein Panda. 

"Nabiki," begann Soun und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, "erinnerst du dich daran, das ich öfters von einem alten Freund erzählt hatte, mit dem ich in meiner Jugend trainierend durchs Land gezogen bin?" 

Sie dachte kurz nach. "Ich glaube schon. Satomane, oder so ähnlich?" 

"Saotome," korrigierte er. "Saotome Genma. Er ist außer uns der Einzige, der ebenfalls die Kunst der Schlägereien aller Art unterrichtet. Aus diesem Grund hatten wir damals beschlossen, unsere Schulen miteinander zu vereinen." 

In Nabikis Kopf machte es Klick. "Moment? Das ist doch wohl nicht derselbe alte Freund, mit dem du diese Schnapsidee mit der Heirat hattest?" Es war zwar schon länger her, aber sie konnte sich noch entsinnen das ihr Vater mal etwas derartiges erzählt hatte. Etwas, das mit der Familienehre zu tun hatte. Damals hatte sie es nur für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten, doch Souns nächste Worte bestätigten ihre Befürchtung. 

"Genau. Er wird uns in Kürze mit seinem Sohn besuchen kommen, und eine von euch wird dann diesen Sohn später heiraten." 

Eine Ehe paßte absolut nicht in Nabikis Pläne, und sie machte dies auch deutlich. Soun beruhigte sie. "Aber wer hat denn gesagt das du diejenige sein wirst, die ihn heiraten soll?" 

"Aus welchen Grund würdest du es mir sonst erzählen?" 

Der Vater wirkte leicht gekränkt. "Glaubst du das wirklich von mir? Ich kenne dich zu gut als das ich mich mit dir anlegen würde, selbst wenn ich dein Vormund bin. Nein, ich habe mehr an Akane gedacht. Diejenige, die Genmas Sohn heiraten wird, wird auch das Dojo erben und unsere Familientradition fortführen. Und Akane ist die Einzige, die sich für den Kampfsport interessiert. Außerdem ist sie im gleichen Alter wie Saotomes Junge." 

Das erleichterte Nabiki, verwirrte sie aber auch. "Weshalb erzählst du es dann 'mir'?" 

"Weil ich deine Hilfe brauche. Mir ist das etwas gestörte Verhältnis deiner kleinen Schwester zum anderen Geschlecht bekannt. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen wie sie reagieren wird, wenn sie erfährt das ich 'sie' dafür ausgewählt habe." 

Das konnte Nabiki. Ihr tat der junge Saotome jetzt schon leid. "Hast du es ihr denn noch nicht gebeichtet?" 

"Nein. Ich werde es auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht wenn alles so läuft wie ich es mir vorstelle." 

"Und wofür brauchst du meine Hilfe?" 

"ich möchte, das du diese Beziehung nach besten Kräften unterstützt," erklärte Soun. "Warne den Jungen worauf er bei Akane zu achten hat. Paß auf das er nichts unüberlegtes tut. Sorge dafür das Akane ihr Temperament im Zaum hält. Du kannst am ehesten erkennen wenn sich irgendwelche Krisen anbahnen - verhindere sie. Nimm ein wenig den Streß von den Beiden. Und noch etwas," sein Gesicht wurde ernst, "keine Erpressungsversuche. Die Saotomes werden auch ohne deine Intrigen keine leichte Zeit hier haben. Also sei nett zu ihnen." 

"Du willst also, das ich den Schutz- und Liebesengel spiele?" 

"Ich wußte das du mich verstehst," lachte Soun. "Ich darf doch erwarten, das du dieses Gespräch als vertraulich betrachtest?" 

"Welches Gespräch?" 

"Braves Mädchen." 

Nabiki gestattete sich ein Lächeln. Akane mit einem Jungen zu verkuppeln, das war selbst für sie eine Herausforderung. "Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kasumi war wie üblich fleißig und am Karotten schaben, als Soun in die Küche kam. Sie wandte ihm kurz den Kopf zu und lächelte, dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit. 

"Kasumi, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" 

"Aber natürlich, Vater," antwortete sie ohne sich umzusehen und begann das geputzte Gemüse zu waschen. 

"In ein paar Tagen wird ein Freund von mir mit seinem Sohn zu Besuch kommen..." begann er. 

"Oh, wir hatten lange keine Gäste mehr," freute sich die älteste Tendo. Dann wurde ihr Gesicht nachdenklich. "Das heißt ich müßte zusätzliche Vorräte einkaufen, das Gästezimmer herrichten, zwei Futon vom Speicher holen-" 

"Sein Name ist Saotome Genma," unterbrach Soun sie. 

Kasumis Lächeln faltete deutlich zusammen. Natürlich kannte sie das alte Versprechen, und das Kommen der Saotomes konnte nur eins bedeuten. Sie hatte immer gewußt das dieser Tag einmal kommen würde, nur hatte sie gehofft das es nicht so bald sein würde. 

"Dann," sie schluckte schwer, "werde ich wohl tun müssen, was die Familienehre gebietet," sagte sie stockend. 

Soun runzelte die Stirn, dann verstand er. "Nein, nein Kasumi. Nicht DU sollst den Sohn heiraten. Du hast schon genug für die Familie aufgegeben, hast extra dein Studium abgebrochen um uns zu versorgen. Dich jetzt auch noch zur Heirat zu zwingen wäre mehr als ungerecht." 

Kasumi konnte ein erleichtertes Aufatmen nicht unterdrücken. Sie konnte also weiterhin versuchen den netten Arzt für sich zu gewinnen. "Aber wen willst du die Bürde dann auferlegen, Vater?" 

Soun trat näher an seine Tochter heran und senkte die Stimme. "Ich habe Nabiki dafür ausgewählt. Akane ist denkbar ungeeignet, wegen der kürzlichen Vorkommnisse an der Schule, aber Nabiki erfüllt alle Voraussetzungen. Sie hat Geschäftssinn und ist intelligent genug, um später ein Dojo führen zu können." 

"Aber sollte sie denn nicht auch Interesse am Sport haben?" bedachte Kasumi. "Als Besitzerin hat sie doch auch Unterricht zu geben?" 

"Das wird Aufgabe von Saotomes Sohn sein. Nabiki würde sich einfach nur um die Finanzen kümmern, wie sie es schon bei uns tut. Nebenbei bemerkt, es wird Zeit das sie anfängt soziale Kontakte zu knüpfen und nicht immer nur ans Geld denkt. Ein Partner wäre ein erster Schritt in die richtige Richtung." 

Kasumi nickte. Sie bedauerte Nabiki etwas, war gleichzeitig aber froh das es nicht sie selbst erwischt hatte. "Hast du Imutochan schon von deiner Entscheidung unterrichtet?" fragte sie. 

Soun schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. "Das habe ich nicht vor. Wenn Nabiki davon weiß, wird sie alles tun um es zu verhindern. Besser, wenn sie sich freiwillig dazu entscheidet." 

"Ich glaube nicht das sie etwas derartiges tun wird ..." 

"Ich weiß. Und deswegen brauche ich deine Hilfe." 

Kasumi runzelte die Stirn. Wie sollte sie dabei helfen können? Sie wischte sich ihre Hände an der Schürze ab, setzte sich zu ihrem Vater und sprach ihren Gedanken laut aus. 

"Ich möchte, das du Nabiki mit dem Sohn meines Freundes zusammenbringst," erklärte Soun. "Du kennst deine Schwester, du weißt was sie erwartet. Vielleicht kannst du Genmas Sohn hier und dort ein paar Tips geben wie er sich verhalten sollte, oder etwas Geld zustecken damit er Nabiki beeindrucken kann." 

"Bist du dir denn sicher, das der Sohn deines Freundes überhaupt mit dieser Sache einverstanden ist?" gab Kasumi zu bedenken. 

"Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Soun wahrheitsgemäß. "Aber falls nicht, wird er seine Meinung schon ändern, wenn er erst einmal merkt wie gut er es hier haben wird. Immerhin haben wir eine der besten Köchinnen ganz Japans." 

Kasumis Wangen erröteten. "Danke, Vater." 

"Keine falsche Bescheidenheit. Du hast ein Talent in der Küche wie es kein zweites gibt. Ich erwarte natürlich von dir das du es auch einsetzt, wir wollen schließlich einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Sorge einfach dafür, das es Saotomes Sohn hier gefällt, sei nett zu ihm, den Rest werde ich schon erledigen." Er lächelte so optimistisch wie er konnte. 

Der ältesten Tendo gefiel die Sache nicht, Nabiki so zu hintergehen. Aber jemand mußte es tun, und so fiel ihr die Wahl nicht schwer. "Ich werde deinen Gästen den Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich machen," versicherte sie. 

"Daran habe ich nie gezweifelt. Vielen Dank das du hilfst, Kasumi." Er stand auf und wollte wieder gehen. "Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Versuche Akane ein wenig aus der Sache heraus zu halten. Ungestüm wie sie ist könnte sie alles verraten, also ist es besser auch ihr nichts davon zu erzählen."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Akane blickte konzentriert auf die zwei Ziegelsteine. Finger ballten sich zur Faust, Muskeln spannten sich. Sie sammelte ihre Kraft und holte aus. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge nahm das Gesicht eines Kendoisten die Stelle der Ziegelsteine ein. 

"Hiya!" 

Fleisch traf auf Stein. Stein gab nach. 

Akane stand auf, schüttelte ihre Hand und verdrängte den Schmerz. Sie wandte den Kopf als sie ein Klatschen vernahm. 

"Bravo, Akane, das war sehr gut," lobte Soun und betrat das Dojo. "Aber achte darauf das du immer zuerst mit den Knöcheln triffst, sonst wirst du dich noch verletzen." 

"ich weiß Daddy," sie dachte an das Gesicht, das sie gesehen hatte, "aber ich war einfach wütend gewesen." 

"Wut kann eine Hilfe sein, aber auch ein Hindernis." Soun wechselte das Thema. "Komm mal einen Augenblick zu mir, Akane. Ich muß etwas mit dir besprechen." 

Akane nickte, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und ging zu ihrem Vater. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf den Hallenboden. 

"In ein paar Tagen werden wir Besuch bekommen," begann Soun. "Ein früherer Trainingspartner wird mit seinem Sohn für eine Weile bei uns wohnen." 

"Mit seinem Sohn?" Stirnrunzeln. "Sicher einer dieser Perversen." 

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe ihn nie getroffen," kam die Antwort, und es stimmte sogar. "Aber Saotome Genma ist ein guter Freund von mir, und ich will nicht, das du mit ihm - oder mit seinem Sohn - einen Streit vom Zaun brichst! Sie sind Gäste, und solange sie sich anständig verhalten, wirst du sie entsprechend behandeln." 

Die Stimme ihres Vaters war fest gewesen, und Akane wußte, das es ihm damit ernst war. "Von mir aus," sagte sie betont gleichgültig. "Solange er nicht versucht mich zu bespannen, kann ich- ... Moment mal, sagtest du Saotome?" 

"Ja, das ist der Name meines Freundes. Warum-?" 

Akane sprang auf und schrie zornig: "Niemals! Ich werde keinen perversen Jungen heiraten, und wenn du es hundert Mal versprochen hast!" Dann schrie sie noch mehr, und wenig davon war freundlich. 

Soun wartete in aller Ruhe ab, bis sich seine Tochter ausgetobt hatte. Er wußte das alles andere ihre Wut nur noch mehr geschürt hätte. "Ich habe mit keinem Wort erwähnt das DU es bist, die heiraten soll," sagte er, als sie ihre Triade beendet hatte. 

"Nein, kommt nicht in Frage! Ich werde nicht- Huh?" 

"Ich sagte: Nicht du sollst heiraten." 

"Aber ..." Dann fand Akane ihre Fassung wieder und verschränkte die Arme. "Gut! Ich hätte es auch nicht getan." Vorsichtig fügte sie hinzu: "Wer denn dann?" 

"Kasumi," antwortete Soun leichthin. "Sie ist die perfekte Hausfrau, und als die Älteste von euch hat sie die Pflicht, die Tradition einzuhalten." 

Akane verspürte Mitleid mit ihrer Schwester, doch die Freude nicht selbst die Dumme zu sein überwog. "Und was hat das jetzt mit mir zu tun?" fragte sie. 

"Zwei Dinge. Das erste habe ich dir schon gesagt: Das du freundlich zu ihm sein, und ihn mit Respekt behandeln wirst. Ihn zu verprügeln ist nicht produktiv." 

Akane schwieg, nickte aber, wenn auch widerwillig. 

"Gut. Jetzt zum zweiten Punkt," fuhr Soun fort. "Da du im gleichen Alter wie Saotomes Sohn bistm, wirst du mit ihm auch am meisten Zeit verbringen, weil er wahrscheinlich mit dir in eine Klasse gehen wird. Ich möchte das du ein Auge auf ihn hast, seine Interessen herausfindest, was er mag, was er nicht mag. Und mich darüber informierst, damit ich es entsprechend an Kasumi weitergeben kann." 

Die Vorstellung, mit einem Jungen zu interagieren, mißfiel Akane, aber sie konnte schlecht Nein sagen. Dann fiel ihr plötzlich etwas ein. "Was sagt überhaupt Oneechan dazu?" 

"Ich, äh, habe es ihr noch nicht gesagt," meinte Soun zerknirscht, "und ich denke, dabei sollte es vorerst auch bleiben. Kasumi diese Bürde aufzuzwingen wäre ungerecht, nach allem was sie für uns tut. Es ist besser, sie freiwillig zu der Entscheidung kommen zu lassen. Gewissenhaft wie sie ist, wird sie schon das Richtige tun." 

Akane zweifelte. "Findest du es richtig, Oneechan so zu hintergehen?" 

"Willst du ihn statt dessen heiraten?" 

Das zog. "Ääähhh... Ich soll die Beiden also miteinander verkuppeln?" 

Soun legte lächeln den Arm um seine Tochter. "Wir sind uns also einig?" 

"Ich ... Ja." 

"Und du wirst dieses Gespräch für dich behalten?" 

Akane nickte. 

"Ich wußte das du mich verstehen würdest." Soun wandte sich um und ging, steckte aber noch einmal seinen Kopf durch die Dojotür. "Bevor ich es vergesse: Saotomes Sohn ist ebenfalls Kampfsportler. Vielleicht kannst du die Gelegenheit nutzen und dir ein oder zwei Tricks von ihm abschauen." Dann war er weg. 

Akane schnaubte noch etwas, das die Martial Arts Fähigkeiten von Jungs im Allgemeinen in Frage stellte, dann dachte sie über das nach was ihr Vater von ihr wollte. Es war unfair, Kasumi das anzutun. Andererseits, wenn ihre Schwester erst unter der Haube wäre, hätte sie selbst freie Bahn zu dem netten Doktor aus der Nachbarschaft. 

"Vielleicht sollte ich doch nett zu diesem Jungen sein," murmelte sie. "Ausnahmsweise." 

* * *

Ein paar Tage später ... 

Es klopfte an der Tür. Soun öffnete. Draußen standen Genma und Ranma. 

"Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane! Unser Besuch ist da!" rief Soun ins Haus. 

Genma schob Ranma vor. Soun begrüßte und umarmte ihn. Dann stellte er ihm seine Töchter vor, die inzwischen erschienen waren. "Darf ich bekannt machen: Tendo Kasumi, neunzehn Jahre. Tendo Nabiki, siebzehn Jahre. Und Tendo Akane, sechzehn Jahre." Jede nickte höflich, als ihr Name genannt wurde. 

Der ältere Saotome trat neben seinen Sohn und verbeugte sich, Ranma tat es ihm nach einem Ellenbogenstoß gleich. "Mein Name ist Saotome Genma, und dies ist mein Sohn Saotome Ranma. Wir danken für eure Gastfreundschaft." 

Ranma besah die drei Tendo-Schwester genauer. Eine wirkte etwas burschikos und hatte längeres, dunkelblaues Haar. Die andere war eher der mütterliche Typ, sie lächelte warm, und ein brauner Pferdeschwanz hing über ihre linke Schulter. Die dritte trug ihr - ebenfalls braunes - Haar in einem Pagenschnitt und hatte ein aufmerksames Glitzern in den Augen. Alle drei waren auf ihre eigene Art und Weise hübsch, und keine von ihnen schien Ranma feindselig gegenüber zu stehen - womit er halbwegs gerechnet hatte, angesichts der bevorstehenden Tatsachen. 

Entspannt erwiderte er das Lächeln der drei Mädchen. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Sicherlich würde es kein Problem sein ein wenig mit ihnen zu tändeln, ein- oder zweimal auszugehen, und dann zu sagen das keine von ihnen zu ihm paßte. Obwohl es zur Abwechslung ganz nett sein würde, ein wenig weibliche Gesellschaft zu haben. 

Soun und Genma beobachteten stillschweigend die Reaktion ihres Nachwuchses, dann sahen sie sich gegenseitig an. 

Im Blick des Einen schien eine stumme Frage zu liegen. 

Der Andere beantwortete sie mit einem kaum merklichen Nicken. 

Beide Väter grinsten. Nicht mehr lange, dann würden die Schulen des Musabetsu Kakuto vereinigt sein.   
  


**ENDE**

* * *

Anmerkungen des Autors:   
Und hier endet diese Geschichte. Alle drei Schwester behandelten Ranma freundlich, jede dachte das er eine der Anderen heiraten würde. Und so merkte Ranma - der sich ja ebenfalls Mühe gab nett zu sein - plötzlich, das man mit Mädchen doch recht gut auskommen konnte. Ebenso wie die Tendos merkten, das dieser Junge vielleicht gar nicht so übel war. Und so ging der Plan der Väter auf.   
Es ist nicht bekannt ob Ranma auch dieses mal mit Akane zusammenkam, oder mit einer der Anderen. Es ist nur bekannt, das es dieses Mal mit sehr viel weniger Ärger und Mißverständnisse ablief, und das es schon bald eine glückliche Heirat gab - in beiderseitigem Einverständnis. 

Diese Fanfiction ist eigentlich nur entstanden, weil sich jemand (ich habe leider vergessen wer) sich beschwert hatte, das ich die beiden Väter immer recht negativ darstelle. Diese Geschichte wäre eine Möglichkeit, wie die Dinge verlaufen könnten wenn Genma und Soun nicht ganz solche Idioten wären. 

Schreibt mir wenn euch die Fanfic gefallen hat. Schreibt mir wenn sie euch nicht gefallen hat. Schreibt mir, wenn ihr sie fortsetzen wollt. Schreibt mir wenn ihr mir Geld schicken wollt. Schreibt mir auch, wenn ihr der Meinung seid das ich mir ein neues Hobby suchen sollte. Aber schreibt mir.   
Schreibt an _Mark_Soul@gmx.de_ oder in die Comments-Box.   
  



End file.
